


Where I end and you begin

by Red_Tomato



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Tomato/pseuds/Red_Tomato
Summary: Shiro es un héroe.Katie siempre se preguntó que tenía de especial Takashi Shirogane que siempre le robaba la atención de su hermano mayor.





	Where I end and you begin

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia no sigue el canon por completo [Porque es antes de todo eso de que Shiro es gay y shalala] y está ubicada dentro de la S3. ¿La razón? Escribí esta historia en un papel cuando salió la tercera temporada y hace algunos días la encontré en una caja. 
> 
> No tiene sentido y no tiene un orden en concreto, así que si en algún momento te sientes confundido no es tu culpa ni yo sé que fue lo que hice. Así que gracias por leer.

> She said she gave all her love to me  
> We dreamt a new life  
> Some place to be at peace  
> But things changed, suddenly  
> I lost my dreams in this disaster
> 
> **mpi/CASG/Sawano Hiroyuki**
> 
>  

Katie Holt decide que entrar al Galaxy Garrison es su mejor opción. Colleen, su madre, se niega rotundamente entre sollozos dolorosos; pero, cuando un día llega a casa desaliñada y furiosa a manos del comandante Iverson por burlar los controles de seguridad y después de una larga charla a solas acerca de lo que realmente pasó en la misión Cerberos, su madre asiente cariñosamente y la ve partir escaleras arriba.

Ese día deja su hogar y se despide de Katie Holt.

La persona que, en su lugar cruza las instalaciones del Galaxy Garrison, es un chico llamado Pidge Gunderson.

* * *

 

Shiro es un héroe.

En casa, Matt y su padre hablan por horas acerca del gran prodigio.

Katie siempre se preguntó que tenía de especial Takashi Shirogane que siempre le robaba la atención de su hermano mayor.

* * *

 

Shiro es agradable, su sonrisa es cálida y los 10 minutos de juego compartido son suficiente como para quererlo en casa todos los días.

Su padre se ríe y le recuerda que no hacía mucho ella hacía muecas graciosas cada que lo mencionaban en la mesa. Ella solo ha atinado a sacarle la lengua, por supuesto que ella _nunca_ hizo nada de eso.

* * *

 

—No es posible, Shiro y Matt tienen tareas importantes en el Garrison. Lo entenderás algún día, Katie. — Su padre habla tranquilamente, pero ella sigue molesta puesto que esos dos se niegan a jugar con ella. Shiro sonríe y le promete una próxima vez.

Pero esa próxima vez, eventualmente, nunca llega, y no puede estar más decepcionada por ello.

* * *

 

Matt le promete material clasificado, Takashi no ha pisado el hogar de los Holt en mucho tiempo. Katie pregunta cuándo vendrá.

—Pronto. — Matt responde cálidamente, cruza la puerta y es la última vez que lo ve sonreír.

* * *

 

Cuando Shiro desaparece, la sensación de pérdida se siente como el primer día. Puede entender la frustración, el enojo y la desesperación de Keith y le sonríe como puede porque en realidad ella misma no sabe que más hacer. Se consuelan mutuamente sin decir palabra alguna, simplemente pasan el rato entre montones de mapas y el sonido del teclado alteano tratando de hallar alguna pista.

Y, aún después de largas jornadas pegada a un monitor junto a Keith, por las noches se escabulle entre los pasillos hasta el centro de control buscando en cada planeta o galaxia que puede. Sin éxito y con los ojos rojos, llega el amanecer y cada día que pasa siente que ha perdido más la esperanza.

Shiro se ha llevado todo. Su sonrisa, sus recuerdos y su calidez, y a cambio, solo le ha dejado lagrimas que se funden en sus mejillas como la cera.

* * *

 

Los recuerdos que tiene sobre Takashi Shirogane son variados, confusos y a veces extensos. Su sonrisa siempre es cálida y le recuerda a su hogar.

El Shiro que grita _Voltron_ frenéticamente en una mesa de metal y con un brazo robótico antes de ser sedado es algo que no espera ver, pero sigue su papel hasta el final, aunque eso le estruje el corazón.

Lance corre y dice algo que no puede entender, su corazón late tan rápido que podría darle un ataque en cualquier momento. No sabe cómo, pero su cuerpo se ha movido por inercia tras su compañero.

* * *

 

Siente su sangre hervir, los exprisioneros de Zarkon le han dicho que _el campeón_ atacó a su hermano. Se siente tan traicionada que no sabe si debería seguir confiando en él, pero una parte de su ser sabe que Shiro _nunca_ haría algo así.

* * *

 

Shiro la encuentra mirando el atardecer y no puede evitar soltar palabras mordaces cuando se acerca, porque ha atacado a su hermano a pesar de ser amigos y se siente tan mal porque no entiende cómo es que él está de pie, a su lado, y su familia sigue perdida en el espacio. Sin embargo, él la mira comprensivamente y le explica el _por qué._  

Ella se desmorona un momento, porque la parte que siempre creyó en él se apodera por completo de ella y cuando escucha su nombre, cuando _«Katie»_ sale de los labios de su héroe su sistema vuelve a funcionar automáticamente.

La reconoce, su nombre vibra melodiosamente en su cabeza mientras sus lágrimas se secan con el viento de Arus. Su corazón late de nuevo, y el calor que Shiro emana mientras le corresponde el abrazo es suficiente para olvidar todo lo demás. Murmura un _«gracias»_ que le sabe tan dulce que no puede estar más feliz sabiendo que su hermano sigue a salvo en algún lugar.

El recuerdo del momento tan íntimo con el paladín negro le hace dormir en paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ese mismo día ha soñado con la Tierra, con su familia y se ha permitido disfrutar de un futuro donde siempre Shiro está en casa.

* * *

 

La alarma se enciende y su cuerpo se siente desfallecer en cualquier momento. Allura grita instrucciones, pero no entiende ninguna de ellas, Hunk la toma de los hombros tratando de hacerla reaccionar y solo puede asentir lentamente, las manos le tiemblan, pero se las arregla para revisar los signos vitales de Shiro.

Cuando el peligro ha pasado puede observarlo dentro de la capsula de sanación. Luce tan diferente, tan _asustado,_ que teme que algo realmente malo le haya pasado y ella no ha podido hacer nada.

No ha podido encontrarle antes.

Keith hace guardia en la habitación, y puede entenderlo completamente. Simplemente le hace compañía de vez en cuando, como cuando pasaban tiempo buscando algo que les diese esperanzas de seguir.

* * *

 

Después de varios días, Shiro despierta; Hunk la abraza y no puede evitar regocijarse de alegría porque al menos, _él_ ha regresado a ella.

Corren hasta la habitación, y cuando la llama por su nombre siente que puede volver a respirar. Solo así es cuando se atreve a abrazarlo con toda la fuerza que tiene evitando lastimarlo en el proceso. El corazón le late estrepitosamente, el tacto con su piel le eriza el cabello y sus lágrimas son enviadas lejos cuando Takashi las limpia con sus dedos y le sonríe cariñosamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Decidí darle la oportunidad a esto porque me gusta la shipp y me evito los conflictos del fandom. La mayoría del tiempo escribo Klance así que fue interesante hacer algo de una pareja hetero puesto que hace muchísimos años que no lo hago. 
> 
> Sin más, muchas gracias si leíste todo esto.


End file.
